My Thanks
by Tiger Priestess
Summary: What does Chiro have to be thankful for? Happy Thanksgiving to all. A idea I just had to do. Was accidentally rated wrong.


**Hey everyone. This is a Thanksgiving one-shot kind of story. No romance in this one, maybe hints of it, but I thought of things Chiro might be thankful for. In Chiro's POV. **

**My Thanks **

'What is there for me to think about?' I thought while in my room before the feasting began. Antauri had given everyone an assignment. To think of what we were thankful for before the feast, then we were to share.

It feels like I've been in here for hours, but in reality, it's only been ten minutes. Only minutes before we were supposed to share. I could smell the aroma of the turkey nearly done and the mashed potatoes with thick creamy gravy. I'm surprised that Sprx hasn't made a silly joke for it yet. I chuckled at the thought. That was it. That was what I was thankful for.

Antauri. Antauri has always been a father figure to me. I've never really had a family as far back as I can remember. Listening to his deep, calm voice as he gives off wise words of advice. He's a wise mentor, the only one I can trust and one that teaches me well. Now that I think about it, we almost lost him. Actually, we did loose him once. To the Dark One Worm. As he sacrificed his life for us, just to be sure we were safe. I was falling apart, running like an animal trying to find him as the others said I was. Even though he was gone, he never was. He was always with us and always will be. Antauri will always be in us if we remember. Now that he's with us again it feels better. Being able to hear his wise and kind words to help us get through the hard times. Thank you, Antauri, for your wise advice and being a father to me.

Gibson, the big brain of the group. His smarts rival the greatest minds in all of the universe. The brain power to solve the things that are too big for any of us to solve, other than Antauri, of course. Doing what he can to help us get out of the most sticky situations in the field of combat. He and Sprx have their moments of course, but I think that's what brothers are for. To be competitive. And don't forget his trusty scanner. Thanks Gibson, for your ability to think fast and keep us on our toes.

Otto, my favorite green mechanic. How he enjoys the fun things in life. Making everything fun, even in battle. He may not understand everything that life has, but he makes the most of it. His mechanical skills are unmatched in the universe. The way he can fix the robot in quick time. I enjoy watching the blank expression on his face when he has no idea what someone just said. But that's why Otto's a great friend and mechanic, getting and keeping the robot in working order. Otto, your one of the best friends I would have asked for, thank you.

She has a firry temper which sometimes scares me and the others. But Nova has always been strong, when she has to be. The one time she was the only one left and the only one that could save the city, and us. The greatest warrior and only female should be watched. She never lets others get in the way of her fighting. Her fists are enough to pack one heck of a punch, just ask Sprx. The fierce attitude and determination in battle she has is what makes her the greatest warrior. She also looks out for us, and me. Thanks Nova, for always watching our backs. Did I mention watching you beat Sprx is funny. I smile at the thought and sight of it, but you can never tell.

SPRX-77 or Sprx. Our personal comedian and ace pilot. His ability to make jokes in any given situation. Even on the planet Tolomac 3 with the giants. Princess Swoggle was creepy, but Sprx meant well, I think. His sometimes clever ideas and his personality is enough that should make anyone laugh, but can also be unpredictable. And the way he gets on Nova's bad side. If there is something going on in his thick head he should confess or stop before that firry temper of Nova's is unleashed, again. We all know that's who he is, the one that has to make the others laugh. Hey Sprx, thanks for a good laugh every once in a while. It's healthy to laugh.

Jin May. Being a robot and a protector of Shuggazoom in our absence makes no difference to me. She's great. A great friend, and possibly… a little more. The first time we meet, I trusted her, only for it to find out that she had nothing to do with it. Like glue, an instant bond of friendship. Also for her being there for me. The time in my life when I didn't know who I was with Antauri out of the picture. You came back to see me and didn't care what I looked like. That's what true friends do. Thank you Jin May for coming back, when you didn't have to.

As for me, I'm just a leader, the Monkey Team leader. The one that stumbled across the team as they slept for who knows how long. Chosen one I am also called.

Thank you all, Antauri, Gibson, Otto, Nova, Sprx and Jin May. Thank you all for making me part of something special. You are not only my friends, but you are also family. A family that I never had as long as I could remember.

There was a knock on the door, "Chiro," I noticed the voice as Otto's. "It's time for THANKSGIVING, YAHOO!" he shouted with glee in his voice.

"I'll be right there," I answered through the door.

"Well hurry up kid," Sprx was with him, "the sooner we get done telling what we're thankful for, the sooner we get to eat." I **know **I heard an "Ow," after that.

"Shut up Sprx," Nova said, "just don't take too long. We'll meet you in there."

"What was that for?" I heard Sprx ask as they walked away.

I'm thankful to have them. My friends, my family, my team. One thing I do know is that I'm thankful that they will help me in everything. Thank you Monkey Team and Jin May, who is also coming over. I jumped off of my bed and sprung for the door and opened it with haste, "Hey guy's wait up." I called and three of my team members turned and looked at me.

"Hurry up kid," Sprx smiled only to be wacked in the back of the head. "OWW," he rubbed it again.

Nova just grinned, "That's one thing I'm thankful for." Everyone was laughing except Sprx who was watching the rest of us walk off, leaving him behind.

"C'mon Sprx," Otto looked back, "be thankful she didn't do anything worse," he smiled and Sprx followed with his trademark. I am thankful and you should be too.

**What did you think? I just thought of it. Please review and tell me if there is something I need to work on, I would like to get better. I'm going to have Thanksgiving at my grandma's so thanks to all of you and I thank you all for staying with me. **

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!! (Hears turkey in the background) There's my dinner. Did any of you know I can sound like and turkey.**

**Sprx- Be careful! (starts laughing) Some hunter may think you are a turkey!**

**Me- BANG!!**

**Sprx- AWW, (hides under covers)**

**Me- Have a HAPPY THANKGIVING everyone and I'll do the same. Also, don't forget to review. God bless you all. **


End file.
